


Anime Meet

by Okami01



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Cosplay, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Innuendo, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Time Skip, Reincarnation, Sexual Tension, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Swordfighting, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Felix and his friends go to an anime convention. There's an attractive cosplayer who Felix maybe not so secretly thinks is hot.Or, some random anime references, crushes, reincarnation au where everyone is alive and happy.For Dimilix Week 2021 - Day 4 Secrets
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	Anime Meet

Felix liked anime conventions. He liked Annette. He liked all his friends and their strange and varying tastes in anime. Felix even liked cosplaying. Even if he pretended not to sometimes, lest he never live it down. But there was a cosplay contest and he intended to win that. Even if he hated the crowds. 

The first day of the con was always the worst crowd-wise. 

Annette fussed over his costume for the millionth time. " Mercedes did such a good job." She cheered. And he hadn't even wanted to be Luffy. With his vest and straw hat. But she looked nice as Nami. Mercedes had her emergency sewing kit and her furry chopper cosplay.  
Even though Ingrid had abandoned them to go off with her girlfriend and cosplay fate series characters. 

Maybe Fate had better fight scenes. That whole command seal thing was ridiculous though. 

There was Sylvain in his Ace cosplay. Which Felix was sure he only wore so he could be shirtless. Which was annoying because he barely worked out and he still looked good. 

And Glenn said he couldn't be Sabo this year because he was off doing goddess knows what with Holst Goneril.

Actually, Felix didn't want to imagine. 

___

" Guys," Sylvain complains as Ingrid and Felix make their way to the foam weapons game arena. " Aren't we supposed to be having fun?"

" This is fun," Felix says.

" Sylvain," Ingrid begins. She let her hair grow out for her Saber cosplay. But nothing feels particularly lecturey when she's wearing a cosplay. " It wouldn't kill you to get in some physical activity every once in a while."

Felix can hear Sylvain and his ridiculous perverted comments before he's even made them

So he only halfway listens to Sylvain say, " oh I get plenty of physical activity you know," with an eye wiggle and Ingrid making a retching noise. Felix looks around at the foam weapons fighters 

There's a hot blonde guy swinging a lance around. He has a focused look in his eye. 

His smaller silver-haired opponent swings his sword at him. Felix suddenly feels excited for some reason. Nervous even. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know the blonde man and yet, he wants him to win.

He pivots and knocks the sword out of his opponent's hand. His hair moves up in the air and lands back on his shoulders. 

" Oo," Sylvain says into Felix's ear. " Is that why you wanted to come?"

" Don't be ridiculous, Sylvain. I'm not here to flirt with people this is an anime conversation not a bar."

" Un-huh. And Ingrid you just so happen to want to compete right now when your girlfriend is watching."

Dorothea's taken a seat off to the side. She seems to like watching Ingrid more than participating herself. 

Felix doesn't want a boyfriend though. That guy or anyone else. No guys right now, Felix has his own crap to deal with he doesn't need anyone else's. 

" Look man, I'm just saying," Sylvain who is about to say something stupid says," people come to hook up here sometimes. Or if that's too much for you you could just talk to the guy. Or… you know I bet there's some hentai that you could-"

" Sylvain, when I punch you it won't be rubber."

" Oh my god. The hostility! The anime references. You're the meanest Luffy ever. You should have been Zoro and then I could have been Sanji.

" You don't even like Sanji."

" Of course not, he needs to step up his game. I've dated way more women than he has."

" That's not something to brag about," Ingrid interjects. Now holding a foam lance.

Felix has taken the time to glance at the blonde lancer guy again, who has won his match and checking if his opponent is ok. 

He smiles, grins. And his muscles seem to ripple.

Saints. Felix almost passes out. It's not fair. It has nothing to do with actually fighting. 

" I wouldn't use the word dated you know." Sylvain says."

" Ugh," Ingrid says, which is how Felix feels . Though he's glad they're veered back into Sylvain's love or lust life so they don't have to talk about Felix's. 

Ingrid sighs.  
"Why are we having this conversation? 

" Because… you're both weirdos that express yourself through violence and I'm trying to help. Be lovers… not fighters."

Felix thinks about hitting him over the head with a sword. 

He'll have to settle for attacking his opponents with these overpriced foam swords instead. 

____

Winning half his rounds already, there isn't much of a reward in it. You get a bigger and debatably better sword, that's about it.

But there's that blonde-haired guy he saw before. Felix wasn't checking him out or anything. Definitely not. They were just looking in each other's general direction.

He's got his hair tied back and some shirt with a bunch of cats on it. Neko Atsume or something. Felix likes the game himself but he's not wearing anything with it in public. 

He needs to focus. The bell rings.

The blonde cat shirt wearer smiles. " Hello, it appears that we'll be fighting each other."

"Hmm, yeah I guess so."

" I saw you out there, you're very strong."

" Naturally. You are as well."

In any case, the bell rings, and finally, when the blonde realizes that there isn't any conversation to be had on the fake battlefield. He attacks. Hard and fast. 

Felix moves out the way. 

The foam lance hits the ropes with a loud thwack.

He swings and cuts the blonde's arm. He lets it dangle limply as if it's actually been cut. 

He puts a sticker on his left arm that means it's been 'wounded'. Obviously, that's ridiculous because it hasn't really happened. If you get injured in a fight like that they don't expect you to go on with injuries. 

Or at least that's what Felix thinks. 

Maybe if it were to the death. 

Somehow, this feels sort of familiar. But it could just be that it reminds him of his mixed martial arts classes.

Felix swings again. It misses slightly off to the left.  
The blonde swings his lance to the side and hits Felix over the head. Much more lightly. And it's not like Felix wanted to be hit in the head but he could take a little more roughness. That's not anything Felix wants to think about too deeply. 

" Ah, I'm afraid that fighting a sword user with a lance gives me more of an advantage."

" Yes, still you-" Felix looks up at his slightly sweaty face and barely has a heart attack. " Ugh… you're very good."

" You're sure you're alright."

" Yes," Felix replies, more annoyed now, managing to get a hold of himself. 

The blonde lance user smiles. As if he hadn't just fake beheaded Felix a second ago. 

Felix wants to fight him again. The bell rings. The next fight has to happen. Ingrid lost to him too and she'd had a lance. 

" Perhaps we'll see each other around."

" Maybe."

Felix moves out of the ring. She and Ingrid drift back onto the sidelines. If they want to play again they'll have to pay again. Judging by the other people Felix fought, it might not be worth it if the blonde guy isn't there. He, Felix, and Ingrid are the only ones really taking it seriously. 

Then there's Sylvain, smirking and whispering 

" Ooo, you know that's not the type of thrusting you'd want him to do I think."

It must be the heat that's making him blush. A bunch of sweaty people with pretend weapons will do that.

" Shut up, Sylvain."

Felix goes back to play again but the blonde guy and his grey-haired friends are gone. 

____  
The next day, they reentered the fray of the convention. Felix scanned the huge room and hallways. In the sea of cosplayers as they mobbed their way through the convention. The costume contest was important. As was the sea of pictures they asked to take of or with people who had cool cosplays. 

But if there was anything that was even more important it was the dealer's room. Because in the dealer's room was the table with the guy who sold swords. 

That's where Felix liked to go. 

Now you had to be careful because not all the swords were high quality. It could be a rip-off. With their interests and the schedule that they stuck to in varying degrees of intensity. 

Felix pushed his way through the crowd, studied the blades. Staring at a sword with interest.

He heard a familiar voice. The voice of the blonde-haired guy he fought yesterday. 

He sounded just as worried as he'd been when he'd thought he hurt Felix yesterday. 

" If I put it up on my wall it probably won't break."  
He turned, smiling, to face two silver-haired guys in the crowd behind him.  
The smaller guy was wearing a cosplay of that blonde knight guy from Tales of Vesperia. The other man was not. But he had a shirt with anime cats on it. 

Felix realized two things. One, he was glad Glenn wasn't here because that was teasing he could not handle right now. Yes, he'd had a crush on Zoro when he was younger… and maybe currently. And maybe he had been staring at the Zoro cosplayer. The very same hot blonde guy.

Why was this happening? 

Close to him, he could see the familiar shade of green hair and white shirt. The hint of blonde hair underneath. 

A Zoro cosplayer. They needed one of those.

No matter that his costume was pretty accurate. His scar was on the wrong side. But also, he was hot. Distractingly so. The cat shirt guy from yesterday. 

But it wasn't his fault that he'd happened to be here buying the swords. Though it was starting to feel like some weird horny punishment from the goddess. 

Still, It was nice, he seemed to genuinely like swords. 

" You should buy it." The smaller man encouraged.  
The other man's voice was deeper. " We'll get some food and meet back up, Dimitri."

" Okay." He was still smiling. He turned towards Felix. " Oh hello! I remember you from yesterday. I like your cosplay."

Well of course, they were cosplaying from the same show. 

Felix should have left. He should have but he's still standing there not saying anything. 

" Yeah, thanks." And then because he's an idiot he says. "You know your scar is on the wrong side."

And because he's really stupid and hot he continues down the path. " But it's a really good cosplay. You have very nice- swords."

Felix should use one of the cosplay swords and knock himself out. 

" Oh thank you." He takes one of his well-muscled arms and he touches his eye. " Ahh, this is my real scar. It's the wrong side but it feels nice to cosplay a character who also had an injury. Well, perhaps not nice for him but… still."

Felix thinks he should say something.  
Dimitri turns away, towards the swords, and then back. Smiling again. " So ahh… Are you buying one of these? Owning merchandise from an anime is quite pleasing."

What a weirdo. Felix isn't necessarily any better. But he wouldn't all that embarrassing stuff out loud. 

" Anime is nice… and so are swords."

" Yes, I agree. Oh- we should probably move away from here if we're going to talk."

Are they talking? Well of course they are but." Yeah," Felix agrees. Reaching into his pocket for money. 

" If you would like to, that is. The food line looks very long."

" Yes."

Felix is $100 cheaper and one sword richer. It had to be wrapped up due to live steel.

Dimitri, who has Zoro's sword on his hips, has purchased a dagger from some live-action drama Felix hasn't seen. He says it's for his sister who wanted to come but couldn't make it to this one in time. Dimitri buys the sword he was worried about breaking for himself as well. 

" Is Luffy your favorite character"? Dimitri says, fiddling around with a very uncool fanny pack under his robe.

" No. It's well- it's Zoro." Because his mind can't bear to linger on the embarrassment, he says, " we need a Zoro cosplayer for our group if you'd like to."

" Oh," Dimitri's eye that's so very blue seems to sparkle in the crappy fluorescent dealers' room lights. 

" Yes, that's good. It seems fate has brought us together."

If Felix had never watched One Piece before he'd swear that Dimitri was just acting like the character he was dressed up as. People aren't this dorky in real life, he would think. 

" Good. We're in hall b at 1:30. I'm Felix."

" I'm Dimitri." Dimitri smiles again, his grip is firm and his blue eye is wide and it's really hot all over again.

Because the goddess is both cruel and merciful, Dimitri continues to talk to him for a while longer. Felix learns that Dimitri likes Luffy, because he's always there for his friends. Felix argues that he's too impulsive and his rubber powers are ridiculous but he's strong. Dimitri likes Brook and his jokes. He doesn't like that he's always asking to see women's panties. Felix agrees. But it's good that there's another swordsman. Though his powers aren't very accurate… Then again, One Piece has never been about accuracy. 

There are not nearly enough good anime sword fighters. 

There's Tashigi. Felix vaguely remembers a time, before he'd given his cosplay to Ingrid, when he'd liked her. If you're a woman in One Piece and you don't have powers then you can't be as strong as the men. Which pisses him off. It pissed Ingrid off too. He doesn't tell Dimitri that. 

Dimitri's phone buzzes. " Oh, dear. I should get back. Would you still like to meet up later then?"

" Yes."

___

Then Dimitri appears faithfully in hall b. 

"I'm glad that I do not share my character's lack of direction." Dimitri chuckles. 

Goddess, he's such a dork. Why does he have to be such a nice-looking, strong dork with a booming laugh it's not far.

They take pictures. Felix barely survives. He's never liked pictures and Dimitri's not even that close to him but it's still irritating. 

Dimitri puts one of his swords in his mouth, like the anime. He opens his mouth wide to do it and Felix thinks he's passed out and is having a dream or something. 

" It truly is hard to talk like this," he laughs, muffled.

Felix stares and pretends not to. 

Even after it's all over, when they all go back to look at their maps and schedules Dimitri gets closer. 

" Hey, Felix," Dimitri says as if they haven't just spoken. " Perhaps we should exchange social media information. Do you attend this convention every year?

" Yes."

" That's good. Ah...it's always nice to have more convention friends."

Are they friends now? Convention friends. Just people you see a couple of times a year. Like each other's posts on Facebook. Felix isn't going to admit it but he's a little disappointed. 

Either way, Felix will have to actually go on Facebook besides the random picture that he's forced to view on that hellscape of a site. 

But "friends" is good. It's fine.

They both so happen to like some of the same anime, that's all.

Dimitri is scrolling through his phone. " Oh you live around here. So do I."

" Oh."

" Maybe we'll run into each other around town."

Felix's phone buzzes with the friend request notification. 

He breathes, or at least he thinks he does. " We should. We should do that. There's a gym that I like to go to.``

It's fine. Going to the gym is totally platonic. 

Dimitri smiles. He closes and then opens his eye. Anime aside, new friendships aside, it feels familiar. 

Felix smiles. His heart stops beating for a second. It probably should just stop. Maybe it's not totally platonic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Dimilix Week!  
> I miss going to anime convention and figured what better way to feel better then writing about characters I like going to one. Besides if it's a modern au I can finally put my anime knowledge to use because well... when it's canon I'm no help when I have to write about war.
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
